Left behind
by Oblivian03
Summary: Sometimes it is better when certain people are left behind, and it is almost always worth the resentment that may follow. This is just a one shot based on a supposed fact of DOS. May or may not contain some spoilers (depending as what you classify as spoilers).


**I Do not own the Hobbit.**

* * *

**Alright, this one shot stemmed from something that I heard about the upcoming DOS. Apparently some of the company stay behind in Laketown (do not hold me to this - I could be wrong). In any case, this is my interpretation of what could happen. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Fili, help with your brother will you," the proud king asked, frustrated that things were not going according to plan. The blonde just shook his head, remaining in the corner of the room where he was leaning against the wall. He had long decided that he would remain neutral in this argument. Thorin turned his gaze back to his youngest nephew who was glaring at him.

"Why should Fili be involved in this?" Kili asked heatedly, "It is you who has a problem with me continuing on this quest." At this, Thorin sighed, having gone round and round in circles for a long while now.

"You are injured," he said reasonably, "And would be safer here where you can heal than facing the dragon where you could be killed because of it." Kili shifted on the chair he was seated in, clearly angered by his uncle's words and his inability to completely deny them.

"And I am sure Oin agrees with you," he snapped at the older dwarf. It was all Thorin could not to just order him to stay and leave it at that. The lad would no doubt try to follow anyway. He had to persuade the brunette to see his side, or at least to give up his foolish notion.

"He does, as do the rest of the company," the dwarf stated, "If it was your arm, it would be a different matter, but with the wound on your leg, you will be slowed down."

"So you are saying I am a liability?" he asked, his two dark eyebrows drawing together sharply as he frowned. Thorin was in dangerous territory and he knew it, for if he said one word wrong, Kili would stay but it would be at the cost of his love and trust, and quite possible Fili's as well.

"I did not say that," the dwarf answered, allowing some of his sternness to flow into his voice, "I said you would be slowed down, and that in turn could cause you further injury."

"So now I can't look after myself."

"Look," Thorin growled in frustration, shooting another desperate glance towards Fili who still remained impartial yet was watching the proceedings with a careful eye, "You are not making this any easier by whining like a child. You will be staying here and with Oin, so do not try to get any funny ideas." He braced himself for the onslaught of words that Kili would rain down upon him for regarding him as a child, but the youth had decided to change tactics.

"How are you going to get close to the dragon then?" he asked, his words suddenly showing a lot more forethought and wisdom, "For I do not think he will allow you to come near him with swords. You need an archer." While Thorin had not been anticipating this argument, he knew well enough how to disregard it.

"There are several in the company apt enough with a bow to get a shot at the dragon," he said almost smugly. Almost because he had not won yet, and Kili's next words proved this.

"They are not as good a marksman, and I believe you will only have one shot before it is all over," his nephew informed him. Thorin fought back a wince at this for it was all true.

"It is most likely that we will not face the dragon the first time we enter," the exiled king said, amazed at how difficult a task this had turned out to be. But then again, arguing with his nephew had been much like arguing with Dis; it was never easy. Not for the first time Thorin longed that Kili had his brother's calm demeanour and ability to see reason.

"Yet that is not reason as to why I should stay cooped up here like a prisoner in Laketown while you all go wandering off to reclaim Erebor."

Thorin closed his eyes, deciding that begging might be the best option here.

"Look, I do not want you to be hurt any further," he said gently, trying not to invoke Kili's rage any further, "And I think it would be best if you did stay here."

"Please do not make me stay," Kili begged, brown eyes staring up at him as his feelings about this situation.

"You are staying and that is final," Thorin all but shouted, finally pushed to his breaking point, "I will not lose you to the dragon in trying to reclaim a city that was lost long ago." There was silence as the company leader allowed his frustration to cool down.

"Very well, I will stay," Kili said quietly after a while, not meeting his uncle's eyes. Thorin exhaled loudly and moved closer to his youngest kin, placing a hand on each of Kili's shoulders.

"I love you," he said solemnly, staring into the youth's brown eyes, "I love you as if you were my son. Your brother too." He turned and offered a small, affectionate smile to the blonde.

Kili did not say a word as Thorin touched foreheads with him before standing to exit the room. His gaze remained fixed on the floor, but his expression was thoughtful and almost touched. The exiled king was happy that he had finally broken through and had just paced his hand on the doorknob when Fili's voice made him pause.

"I will stay behind as well," the blonde said, finally moving away from the wall, "Someone has to keep Kili out of trouble."

Thorin did not contradict him. He had expected as much; his two nephews were exceptionally loyal to each other and it was only very rarely that one could be found somewhere without the other. Even in death the exiled king figured they would pass from this world together. And in all truth, he was relieved to have both his nephews safe and out of the way of any harm.

"As you wish," he said before exiting. The dwarf on the other side of the door greeted him in a low voice, mindful of the mostly sleeping dwarves.

"Did it go alright?" he asked. Thorin grimaced at the toymaker.

"Got there in the end," he said, "Kili will be staying behind with Oin to look after him. Fili too will be staying behind." Bofur nodded in understanding.

"Aye," he commented, "It is practically impossible to separate the two." He paused for a moment, before continuing on. "You know, I've been thinking," he started, "I might stay behind as well." Thorin glanced at him.

"We could use your help with this," Thorin said, "Kili is injured and Oin acknowledges that his deafness may be a liability, and that he needs to tend to my nephew. Fili will not abandon his brother for anything and will go wherever Kili will go. But it is not as if you have something that may prove an issue when facing the dragon." Bofur looked across the room, staring into nothing.

"It's just that not everyone is so friendly here, and if things get rough, the three may not be able to handle it alone. I would feel a lot more reassured if I could have their backs in case something did happen, and I am sure the others would as well," the usually cheery dwarf said in all seriousness. Thorin looked at him.

"I know my mind would be more at rest if I knew someone was looking out for Fili and Kili," he admitted, pretending as if he did not see the fear in the toymaker's eyes, the same fear that was thriving in his heart. Bofur's expression became that of relief.

"I think I may go to sleep now," he said, glad to have that out of the way, "Good luck on completing the journey, for I suppose you all will be leaving before we wake." With that, the dwarf closed his eyes and swiftly fell asleep.

Thorin watched him for a moment before turning to stare out of the small window and into the night, too jittery to rest. He was unsure if they would be killed the next day or not, but at least he had the peace of mind knowing that at least some of the company would survive no matter what.

It was not long before dawn came and the company of now ten began to make their way towards the secret passage of the Lonely Mountain at long last.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
